Fullmetal Alchemist: The Musical
by BittyBoBitty
Summary: A bunch of one-shot songfics. New song and story for every chapter, so you don't have to read everyone to know what's going on! : Enjoy!
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Okay, so this is my first ever songfic! Please be nice! Enjoy!**

**Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight? From the Lion King**

**Characters: Ed, Al, Winry and Armstrong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Lion King**

Ed and Al hadn't been back to Resembool in about 4 years. And once they were back, Ed and Winry were finally starting to feel their feelings toward each other.

It was about 6 o'clock, just before dinner when Al and Armstrong were sitting at the table. They saw Winry outside the window. Al started singing.

(Al)

"I can see what's happening"

(Armstrong)

"What?"

(Al)

"And they don't have a clue"

(Armstrong)

"Who?"

(Al)

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two"

(Armstrong)

"Oh"

(Al)

-In a French accent- "Ze caress of the twilight"

-Sarcastic- "There's magic everywhere"

"And with all this romantic atmosphere" He jumped up and pointed to the roof.

"Disaster's in the air!"

Winry was walking around the backyard, waiting for Ed to come down to try him new automail. She took a seat in the middle of the yard.

(Winry)

"Can you feel the love tonight?" She lay back on the grass.

"The peace the evening brings"

"The world, for once, in perfect harmony"

"With all its living things."

Ed was in the spare bedroom. He looked out the window and saw Winry lying there.

(Ed)

"So many things to tell her" He placed his hand against the window.

"But how to make her see"

"The truth about my past? He turned away from the window.

"Impossible! She'd turn away from me."

(Winry)

"He's holding back, he's hiding." She rolled over and stared at the window. She could sort of see Ed.

"But what, I can't decide"

"Why won't he be the guy I know he is?"

"The guy I see inside!"

Ed turned back to the window and threw it open. They began to sing in perfect harmony.

(Winry and Ed)

"Can you feel the love tonight?"

"The peace the evening brings?"

"Our world, for once, in perfect harmony"

"With all its living things" Ed climbed out the window and landed lightly on his feet. He made his way over to Winry.

(Winry and Ed)

"Can you feel the love tonight?" They intertwined their hands.

"You needn't look too far"

"Stealing through the nights uncertainties" Winry put her head against Ed's chest.

"Love is where we are" They looked at each other, eye to eye, and slowly pulled in for their first kiss.

Al and Armstrong were sitting inside, dumbfounded from what they had just seen.

(Al)

"And now he's fallen in love tonight"

"It can be assumed"

(Armstrong)

"His carefree days with us are history" They both stared gloomily at the ground

(Al and Armstrong)

"For sure our pal, is dooooooooooooooooooooomed!" They began to cry, melodramatically. Pinako walked in then, seeing the two men crying at the table.

"Oh get over it you big wusses!"


	2. We Are One

**Hi guys! BittyBoBitty here. Here's the second to my collection of random songfics!**

**Song: We Are One from the Lion King 2**

**Characters: Maes Hughes and Elysia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Lion King 2**

It was just after Elysia's 5th birthday. She had told everyone that she wanted to be a doctor. Hughes had given her a big speech about how she would have to work very hard to achieve that. He started going on about things that she didn't understand.

"And you'll have to do very well in school"

"Daddy, please shoosh!" Hughes had never heard her speak like this before. So he decided to try and explain it again – in song. He lifted her up onto his lap. She didn't struggle.

(Hughes)

"As you go through life you'll see"

"There is so much that we"

"Don't understand" She nodded her cute little head.

"And the only thing we know"

"Is that things don't always go"

"The way we planned" She looked up to him.

"Why daddy?"

(Hughes)

"But you'll see everyday"

"That we'll never turn away" She shook her head.

"When it seems all your dreams come undone" He started to tickle her belly.

"We will stand by your side"

"Filled with hope and filled with pride!"

"We are more than we are"

"We are one!" She jumped off his lap as they started to chase each other around the house. She grabbed a stethoscope out of her doctor kit and started to try and listen to Maes' heart.

(Elysia)

"If there's so much I must be"

"Can I still just be me?"

"The way I am"

"Can I trust in my own heart?"

"Or am I just some part"

"Of some big plan?" She looked her father in the eye. He scooped her up. Just recently Gracia had gone on a trip to visit her sick mother. They both missed her very much. Hughes grabbed a picture of Gracia and gave it to Elysia.

(Hughes)

"Even those who are gone"

"Are with is as we go on"

"Your journey has only begun"

"Tears of pain, tears of joy"

"One thing nothing can destroy"

"Is our pride, deep inside"

"We are one!" She giggled and kissed the photo of her mother. He scooped her up and started spinning around.

(Hughes)

"We are one, you and I"

"We are like the Earth and sky" As he said sky, he threw her up in the air, catching her shortly after. She giggled ecstatically. He grabbed the picture of Gracia again.

(Hughes)

"Our family under the sun"

"All the wisdom to lead"

"All the courage that you need"

"You will find when you see"

"We are one!" He threw them both onto the couch. They laughed ecstatically. Just as they began to compose themselves, they heard the door open. Maes and Elysia heard the most beautiful sound they had heard in days.

(Gracia)

"Family, family we are one" Maes and Elysia ran over and hugged her.

(All)

"Family, family, we are one" She smiled.

"It's so good to be home."


	3. I Can Go The Distance

**Hi again! BittyBoBitty here! I hope you like the newest instalment to my random songfics!**

**Song: I Can Go the Distance from Hercules**

**Characters: Edward**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Hercules**

Ed and Al are staying with Shou Tucker and his daughter Nina. It is two days before Ed has to sit his state alchemist exam. He was sitting in the library, studying up. He put the book he was reading down. He started thinking about his past, about what he and his brother had done. He needed to express how he felt.

(Ed)

"I have often dreamed"

"Of a far off place"

"Where a mother's welcome"

"Would be waiting for me"

"Where she'll call my name"

"When she sees my face"

"And her voice will say"

"This is where I'm meant to be" He stood and began walking through the library.

"I'll be there someday"

"I can go the distance"

"I will find my way" He jumped on top of one of the bookcases.

"If I can be strong" He threw his arms up in the air.

"I know every mile"

"Will be worth my while" He jumped off the bookcase and pounded his fist against the ground.

"When I go the distance" He pointed to his heart.

"I'll be right where I belong" He sank to the ground.

"Down an unknown road"

"To embrace my fate"

"Though the road will wonder" He got to his feet.

"It will lead me to you"

"And a thousand years"

"Would be worth the wait"

"It may take a lifetime"

"But somehow I'll see it through" He started walking the halls of the mansion.

"And I won't look back"

"I can go the distance"

"And I'll stay on track"

"No I won't accept defeat"

"It's an uphill slope"

"But I won't lose hope" He started running to the front door of the mansion.

"Till I go the distance"

"And my journey is complete!" He burst through the front door, holding that last note for a while. He sat down on the front step.

"But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part" He stared down at his hand.

"For a hero's strength is measured by his heart" He pounded his fist against his chest, right above his heart.

"Like a shooting star" He ran across the front lawn

"I can go the distance!"

"I will search the world"

"I will face its harms"

"I don't care how far"

"I can go the distance"

"Till I find my hero's welcome"

"Waiting in your arms..." He lay back in the snow and stared at the snow.

"I will search the world"

"I will face its harms..."

"I will go almost anywhere"

"To find where I...belong..." He held the last note. And as it disappeared, so did his fear. He knew he could pass the state alchemy exam. So in two days time, he was sure he would find where he belonged.


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hi again! BittyBoBitty here! I'm almost certain that this combo has been done before, but I think it goes well. So here's my version! Enjoy! Remember to review!**

**Song: I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules**

**Characters: Riza, Maria, Winry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Hercules**

It was a typical day in Mustang's office. Roy was asleep...again. Havoc and Breda were arguing. Fury was being his normal quiet self, and Riza was cleaning her pistol. She looked over and noticed Roy had fallen asleep. She sighed, but didn't get angry as she normally would. She actually admired the sleeping colonel for a while. The Elric's were also in town, which means so was their mechanic, Winry. Winry was at headquarters visiting Sergeant Ross. Maria and Winry were horrors when they got together. While Riza was admiring the colonel, Winry and Maria were peering through the door. They couldn't help giggling like little school girls. After a few minutes, Riza finally broke out of the pull Roy had on her and shot the wall next to him, just missing his head. He woke with a start, falling off his chair in the process. "He got up and rubbed his head.

"What...how long have I been out?" Riza simply looked at her gun.

"Long enough to get no work done, again." He chuckled a little but got back to work. The end of the day came and Riza left, after saying her goodbyes to everyone. She was walking down the street, still a fair way away from her house. She heard approaching footsteps. She turned to see Winry and Maria. They were wearing devilishly big grins.

"Hi girls, what are you two doing heading down this way?" They giggled. Winry went to say something, but Maria was quicker.

"We wanted to know why you don't tell the colonel that you love him." She had not expected this. She went a little red, but composed herself before they noticed.

"What are you talking about?" Winry pushed Maria out of the way.

"We saw you staring at him, just admit it." They huddled in closer. Riza backed away.

"I do not love the colonel. He is too immature and childish for my liking..." They grinned. Winry made kissy faces.

"That's what makes him even more attractive to you." Riza couldn't hold back her blush. They danced and cheered.

"We knew it! We knew it!" Riza sighed.

(Riza)

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement"

"I guess I've already won that"

"No man is worth the aggravation" They made kissy faces at her.

"That's ancient history"

"Been there, done that!" Winry and Maria started dancing around her.

(Winry and Maria)

"Who'd'ya think you're kidding?"

"He's the earth and heaven to ya"

"Trying to keep it hidden"

"Honey, we can see right through you!"

(Riza)

"Oh "

(Winry and Maria)

"Girl you can't conceal it"

"We know how you're feeling and"

"Who you're thinking of"

(Riza)

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh"

"No chance, no way"

"I won't say it, no, no" They chased her around the corner.

(Winry and Maria)

"You swoon, you sigh"

"Why deny it? Uh-ho" The wiggled their fingers in her face she turned and ran for the next street.

(Riza)

"It's too cliché"

"I won't say I'm in love!"

(Winry and Maria)

""

(Riza)

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson"

"It feels so good when you start out" She smiled at the thought. She grabbed her head.

"My head is screaming get a grip, girl!" She put her hands over her heart.

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!

"" The two girls stood in front of her again, arms folded.

(Winry and Maria)

"You keep on denying"

"Who you are and how you're feeling"

"Baby, we're not buying"

"Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling" They threw their arms up. They both pointed at her.

"Face it like a grown- up"

"When ya gonna own up?"

"That you got, got, got it bad"

(Riza)

"" Riza shook her head.

"No chance, no way"

"I won't say it no, no"

(Winry and Maria)

"Give up, give in"

"Check the grin, you're in love" She felt her face. She was smiling, alot. She composed herself.

(Riza)

"This scene won't play"

"I won't say I'm in love" She raised her arms as she held the last note.

(Winry and Maria)

"You're doing flips, read our lips"

"You're in love"

(Riza)

"You're way off base"

"I won't say it"

(Winry and Maria)

"She won't say it no" They were back to back, shaking their heads.

(Riza)  
Get off my case!"

(Winry and Maria)

"Shut up, Shut up"

(Riza)

"I won't say it!" She stood her ground and shook her head.

(Winry and Maria)

"Girl, don't be proud"

"It's ok you're in love" They looked at where they were. Back at headquarters, where Roy was working late.

(Riza)

"Oh"

"At least out loud"

"I won't say I'm in love" She stared into the window where she knew Roy would be sitting.

(Winry and Maria)

"Shalalalalala...la" They over-exaggerated the last note. They looked at Riza with goo-goo eyes.

"I still won't say it" They laughed but decided to leave her alone.


	5. Hula!

**I have no life. This is like my fourth songfics tonight...Hope you enjoy! **

**Song: The Hula Song from the Lion King**

**Characters: Havoc, Breda, Mustang, Hawkeye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Lion King**

It was raining at the office today. For once, no one had any paperwork. So basically, everyone was bored. Roy was drifting off. Every time he let his head fall back, Havoc and Breda would fling something in his mouth. After about the fifth time, Roy was fed up. He got up and pounded his fists against his desk.

"That is it! We have to find something to do, NOW!" Havoc and Breda quickly hid underneath Roy's desk. Hawkeye just sat there.

"I have a suggestion, sir." Roy retook his seat.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" He kicked the two out from under his desk.

"Why don't we have Havoc and Breda put on a little show for us. They have ten minutes to come up with something to entertain us. If it's good, they can continue to fling things into your mouth, if not, they have to do both our paperwork." Mustang glared at her.

"So basically it's a win/win for you?" She just smiled.

"Fine, Havoc, Breda. You have ten minutes!" They saluted before leaving the room. The next ten minutes was the longest of Roy's life as he came up with several attempts to think of what they would do. He heard the door creak, whispers coming from behind it. Roy simply sat back and waited. Eventually Havoc came through the door, wearing a hula skirt. This on its own was enough to entertain the Colonel. He couldn't help laughing. He quickly composed himself.

"Go ahead" Riza chuckled and put her gun down. She just _had_ to see this. Havoc took a deep breath.

"Luau!" Breda suddenly jumped through the door and started dancing. He was wearing a pig costume. Havoc continued to sing, while performing the hula.

(Havoc)

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat"

"Eat my buddy Breda here because he is a treat!"

"Come on down and dine"

"On this tasty swine"

"All you have to do is get in line!" He pointed to Breda's backside

"Aaaare you achin'?"

(Breda)

"Yep yep yep!"

(Havoc)  
"Foooor some bacon?"

(Breda)

"Yep yep yep!"

(Havoc)  
"Heeee's a big pig!"

(Breda)

"Yep yep yep!"

(Havoc)

"You could be a big pig too!"

(Havoc and Breda)

"Oi!" They stayed in their final, flamboyant poses. That was easily the funniest thing Roy had ever seen. He fell off his chair laughing. Even Riza was laughing.

"I never thought you go to that extent to avoid some paperwork!" She laughed again. Roy tried to compose himself.

"Where did you get the pig suit from anyway?" Breda answered.

"Major Armstrong." They all visualized the major in a pig suit. They all shuddered. Havoc straightened up.

"Now _that_ is something I hope I never see." They all laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon talking about who could possibly do the dance better.


	6. Just Can't Wait to be King!

**The way I have imagined is the funniest thing I think I've seen! I just had to write it! Please Enjoy!**

**Song: I Just Can't Wait To Be King from the Lion King**

**Characters: Roy, Havoc, Ed, Al, Fury and Breda**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist of the Lion King**

When Ed had entered the office this morning, he didn't expect his day to turn out like this.

Roy was once again going on about being king.

"When I am-" Ed cut him off.

"We know, we know. All female officers will be required to wear tiny mini-skirts. You told us already. Roy looked at him sheepishly. He stood on his table. Everyone stared.

(Roy)

"I'm gonna be a mighty king"

"So enemies beware!" Ed jumped up next to him.

(Ed)

"Well, I've never seen a king or beast"

"With quite so little hair!"

(Roy)

"I'm gonna be the main event"

"Like no king was before" He pushed Ed off the table.

"I'm brushing up, I'm looking down"

"I'm working on my ROAR!" HE said this in Ed's direction.

(Ed)

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring things"

(Roy)

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

(Ed)

"You've rather a long way to get yet Mustang"

"If you think"

(Roy)

"No one saying do this"

(Ed)

"Now when I said that...

(Havoc)

"No one saying be there"

(Ed)

"What I meant was...

(Roy)

"No one saying stop that!"

(Ed)

"What you don't realize...

(Roy and Havoc)

"No one saying see here!"

(Ed)

"NOW SEE HERE!" HE stomped off after them. They were prancing around the office.

(Roy)

"Free to run around all day!"

(Ed)

"Now that's definitely out!" He tried to grab Havoc's uniform, but missed.

(Roy)

"Free to do it all my way!" He climbed back up on the table. He put his hands on his hips.

(Ed)

"I think it's time that you and I"

"Arranged a heart to heart"

(Roy)

"Kings don't need advice"

"From little pipsqueaks for a start!" Ed chased Roy around the office once again.

(Ed)

"If this is where the Monarchy is headed"

"Count me out!"

"Out of service!"

"Out of Amestris!"

"I wouldn't hang about!" Roy and Havoc started chasing Ed with the one thing he hated most – MILK!

"AHHHHH"

"This guy is getting wildly out of wing..."

(Roy)

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" He seemed very pleased with himself. He was posing on a wheely chair as Havoc pushed him around.

"Everybody look left!" Havoc rolled him left, almost running Ed over. He rolled out of the way.

"Everybody look right!" He rolled back, barely missing Ed's head.

"Everybody look I'm" He stood up straight on his chair and posed.

"STANDING IN THE SPOTLIGHT!"

(Ed)

"NOT YET!"

(Al, Breda, Havoc and Fury)

"Let every soldier go for broke and sing!"

"It's gonna be King Roy's finest fling!"

(Everyone – excluding Ed)

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" They all lifted Roy up above them.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" They started to move in a circular motion.

"Oh I just can't waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...TO BE !" They all finished, holding Roy up. He had his arms held high as he posed. Riza walked in, saw the fiasco and immediately left. Ed simply clapped, made a small rumble and everyone fell. He grabbed Al and left the building as fast as possible.

"We are not hanging out with them anymore."


	7. Kiss the Girl

**Hi all! Here's the next random songfics! Enjoy!**

**Song: Kiss de Girl from the Little Mermaid**

**Characters: Roy, Riza, Hughes, Ed, Al**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Little Mermaid**

It was a dreary day at the office. Riza was polishing her guns, and Roy had so much paperwork that he thought he wouldn't be able to go home for at least 3 days. He was hurrying through his paperwork, when a stream of light came through the window. It shined right on to Riza, accenting her eyes and hair. He stared and stared. Hughes came in and saw the sight. He walked over behind Roy and sang in his ear.

(Hughes)

"There you see her"

"Sitting there across the way"

"She don't got a lot to say"

"But there's something about her" Hughes took a seat on Mustang's desk.

"And you don't know why"

"But you're dying to try"

"You wanna, kiss the girl" He made little kissy faces. Roy pushed him off his desk.

"Shhhhhh Maes, she'll hear you!" He crept back behind Roy's ear.

(Hughes)

"Yes, you want her" He pointed over to Riza.

"Look at her"

"You know you do"

"Possible she wants you too"

(Hughes and Ed)

"There is one way to ask her"

"Where the hell did you come from Fullmetal?"

(Hughes, Ed and Al)

"It don't take a word"

"Not a single word"

"Go on and kiss the girl" They rolled his chair closer to Riza. She was either oblivious to what was happening or was ignoring them.

(Hughes, Ed and Al)

"Shalalalalala my oh my"

"Look like the boy too shy"

"He ain't gonna kiss the girl"

"Shalalalalala"

"Ain't that sad?"

"Ain't it a shame?"

"Too bad he's gonna miss the girl" They hung their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Roy looked back over at Riza. He studied every part of her. The other three were giggling like little girls.

"Mustang's in love, Mustang's in love" they chanted. He blushed a little.

"Shut up!"

(Hughes)

"Now's your moment" Ed and Al were making background noises.

"Sitting in an empty room"

"Boy you better do it soon"

"No time will be better"

(Ed and Al)

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya"

(Hughes)

"She don't say a word"

"And she won't say a word"

"Until ya kiss the girl"

(Hughes, Ed and Al)

"Shalalalalalala"

"Don't be scared"

"You've got the mood prepared"

"Go on and kiss the girl" He stood up and made his way over to Riza.

"Shalalalalala"

"Don't stop now"

"Don't try to hide it how"

"You wanna kiss the girl"

(Ed and Al)

"Woah, woah!"

(Hughes, Ed and Al)

"Shalalalalala"

"Walk along"

"And listen to the song"

"Say, kiss the girl!" He was nearing Riza's desk. He was starting to feel nervous.

(Ed and Al)

"Woah, woah"

(Hughes, Ed and Al)

"Shalalalalala"

"Music play"

"Do what the music say"

"You gotta kiss the girl" They all started chanting in whispers.

"Kiss her Mustang!"

(Hughes)

"Why don't you"

"Kiss the girl?"

"Go on and kiss the girl"

"Go on and!"

(Ed and Al)

"Kiss the girl!" Mustang reached her desk now.

"Lieutenant" She looked up.

"Something the matter sir?"

"Want to grab a coffee?" She smiled.

"Sure" They got up and left. Hughes, Ed and Al were dumbfounded. Hughes went on a rage.

"DID HE NOT JUST HEAR THE SONG!"


	8. Zero to Hero

**Just saying a quick hello and enjoy!**

**Song: Zero to Hero from Hercules**

**Characters: Winry, Bitty (OC) and Heather (OC)**

Ed and Al were back visiting their extended family in Resembool. They brought their friends that they had met on their latest journey, Bitty and Heather (See the Elric Journeys). They were left at the house with Winry while they went to visit their mother's grave. The three were sitting at the dining room table. Winry sighed.

"It's weird how Ed went from being the little guy I always knew him as to a hero of the people." Heather chuckled.

"That's my Ed." Bitty laughed.

"You two are so icky."

"So are you and Al"

"Shut up" Winry laughed.

"I'm just glad they have someone." She began to hum.

(Bitty)

"Thank the gate"

"Ed was on a roll"

(Heather)

"Person of the week in all the Amestrian polls"

(Winry)

"What a pro"

(Bitty)

"Ed could stop a show"

"Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO"

"He was a no one!"

(Winry and Heather)

"A zero, zero"

(Bitty)

"Now he's a honcho"

"He is a hero!"

"Here was a kid with his act down pat"

(All)

"From zero to hero in no time flat"

"Zero to hero!"

(Bitty)

"Just like that"

(Heather)

"When he smiled"

"The girls went wild with"

(Winry and Heather)

"Oooooooooooohs and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs"

(Heather)

"And they snapped his face on every place"

(Winry)

"What are you talking about?"

(All)

"From his normal fees to royalties"

"Our Ed had cash to burn"

"Now nouveau riche and famous"

(Bitty)

"He could tell you"

"What an alchemist should earn"

(All)

"Thank the gate"

"There he goes again"

(Winry)

"He's undefeated for an awesome 10 for 10"

(All)

"Folks lined up"

"Just to watch him work"

(Heather)

"And his perfect package"

"Packed a pair of pretty pecks"

(All)

"Eddy, he comes"

"He sees, he conquers"

"Honey, the crowds were wild"

"Were bonkers"

"He showed moxie brains, and spunk"

"From zero to hero"

(Heather)

"A major hunk!"

(All)

"Zero to hero"

(Bitty)

"Who'd of thunk?" They all started dancing around the lounge room.

"Who put the al in alchemist?"

(Winry and Heather)

"Edward E"

(Bitty)

"Whose daring deeds are greater than theatre?"

(Winry and Heather)

"Edward E"

(Bitty)

"Isn't he bold?"

(Winry and Heather)

"No one's braver"

(Bitty)

"Isn't he sweet?"

(Winry and Heather)

"Our favourite flavour"

(Bitty)

"Edward E"

(Heather)

"My man"

(Winry)

"Edward E"

(Bitty)

"Edward E"

(Heather)

"Edward E"

(Winry)

"Edward E"

(Bitty)

"Edward E"

(All)

"Thank the gate"

"Ed was on a roll"

"Undefeated"

"Riding high"

(Winry)

"And the nicest guy"

(Heather)

"Not conceited"

(Bitty)

"He was a nothing"

(Winry and Heather)

"A zero, zero"

(Bitty)

"Now he's a honcho"

"He is a hero!"

(Winry and Heather)

"He hit the heights at breakneck speeds!"

(Bitty)

"From zero to hero"

(Winry and Heather)

"Now he's a herooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

(Bitty)

"Yes indeed!" They all finished singing, posing at the end. They didn't know Ed was at the window.

"Glad to see I'm loved"


	9. It's My Life

**Heyy everyone. I got this one as a request, so if anyone has anymore requests just tell me and I'll consider writing it.**

**Requested by: Ryoko Yuki **

**Song: It's My Life by Bon Jovi**

**Characters: Ed and Roy (NO YAOI)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR BON JOVI'S SONG**

It was a cold, dreary morning as Roy walked into was hunched over, trying to snuggle closer into his rain coat. When he walked in, he was met at the door by a very smug looking Edward. He was just leaning against the wall, eyes shut with a smug grin.

"What's up with you Fullmetal?" He straigtened up and opened his eyes.

"Nothing, just needed to see something." He continued to grin, but it had seemed to turn evil. Roy made his way up the staairs, Ed close behind.

"So Fullmetal, doing anything in the next few days?" This caught Ed off guard.

"No, why?"

"Well, I need you to go back to Lior and investigate. There have been a few mishaps in that town." Ed jaw dropped.

"But I only just got back from my last mission!"

"Sorry, Fuher's orders Fullmetal. I thought I told you that you had to be ready for deployment when you joined the state?"

"Yeah, but not as soon as I just got back!" Roy sighed.

"Can't be helped."

"Neither can what you're about to see..." He grinned evily again. Roy took his expression more as a bluff. They entered Roy's office and he stopped dead in his tracks. Ed fell to the ground laughing.

"I love payback!" he squaked.

"What is this!" Roy stared at the biggest stack of paperwork he had ever seen. It looked like it would take him days to finish it all. Roy forced his eyes closed.

(Roy)

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted"

"No silent prayer for the faith-departed"

"I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd"

"You're gonna hear my voice"

"When I shout it out loud" He suddenly started throwing his paperwork all over the place.

"It's my life"

"It's now or never"

"I ain't gonna live forever"

"I just wanna live while I'm alive"

"It's my life"

"My heart is like an open highway"

"Like Hawkeye said I did it my way"

"I just wanna live my life while I'm alive"

"'Cause it's, my, life!" He was huffing. He sat down in his chair.

"Now Fullmetal, go get your things. You'll be deployed in the morning." Ed's jaw dropped.

"No way!"

"Sorry."

(Ed)

"This is for the ones who stood their ground"

"For Alphonse and Winry who never backed down"

"Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake"

"Luck ain't even lucky"

"Gotta make your own breaks" He threw his silver pocket watch at Roy.

"It's my life"

"And it's now or never"

"I ain't gonna live forever"

"I just wanna live while I'm alive"

"It's my life"

"My heart is like an open highway"

"Like Mother said I did it my way"

"I just wanna live while I'm alive"

"'Cause it's, my, life!" Roy walked over to Ed and looked down at him.

(Roy)

"Better stand tall when they're calling you out" Ed pushed him away.

(Ed)

"Don't bend, don't break, man, don't back down"

(Roy)

"It's my life"

(Ed)

"It's now or never"

(Roy)

"'Cause I ain't gonna live forever"

(Ed)

"I just wanna live while I'm alive"

(Roy)

"It's my life"

(Ed)

"My heart is like an open highway"

(Roy)

"Like Hawkeye said I did it my way"

(Ed)

"I just wanna live while I'm alive" They both stood firm and blasted their singing in eachother''s faces.

(Both)

"It's my life"

"And it's now or never"

"'Cause I ain't gonna live forever"

"I just wanna live while I'm alive"

"It's my life"

"My heart is like an open highway"

"Like they all said we did it our way"

"I just wanna live while I'm alive"

"'Cause it's, my, life!" Both were huffing.

"Mustang, you better get started with your paperwork."

"But-"

"Do you want Hawkeye to shoot you?" He grabbed a pen and started furiously scrawling on the pages.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack and get Al. I'm sure he'd love to see Rose. Sounds like a nice little holiday." He smirked, waving over his shoulder.

"Damn you Fullmetal..."


	10. I'll Be There For You

**Hello everyone! Here is yet another request from one of my beloved readers. Hope you enjoy it! Remember I am taking requests!**

**Requested by: Ryoko Yuki**

**Song: I'll Be There For You by the Rembrants**

**Characters: Ed and Al**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR THE REMBRANTS SONGS**

Al was lying down in his hospital bed. He had just gotten his body back, but after being seperated for so long it had become too weak. He was on many vitamin s and other medications. Ed refused to leave his little brothers side.

"Brother, you really should go home and get some rest." Ed simple shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine, and I wanna stay. I've gotta make sure my little brother is ok." He ruffled his little brother's hair.

"If you really want. You know, I didn't imagine that getting my body back would land me in the hospital." He looked down at his hands.

(Ed)

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way" Al clapped his hands four times.

"You're lifes back now, slow down, it's all gonna be ok"

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear"

"When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year"

"But"

"I'll be there for you"

"When the rain starts to pour"

"I'll be there for you"

"Like I've been there before"

"I'll be there for you"

"'Cause you're there for me too"

(Al)

"You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight"

"You burn your breakfast so far, things are going great"

"Our mother told you that there'd be days like these"

"Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought"

"You down to your knees that"

"I'll be there for you"

"When the rain starts to pour"

"I'll be there for you"

"Like I've been there before"

"I'll be there for you"

"'Cause you're there for me too"

(Ed)

"No one could ever know me"

"No one could ever see me"

"Seems you're the only one who knows"

"What it's like to be me"

(Al)

"Someone to face the day with"

"Make it through all the rest with"

"Someone I'll always laugh with"

"Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah"

(Ed)

"It seems you're always stuck in second gear"

(Al)

"When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year"

(Both)

"I'll be there for you"

"When the rain starts to pour"

"I'll be there for you"

"Like I've been there before"

"I'll be there for you"

"'Cause you're there for me too"

(Ed)

"I'll be there for you"

(Al)

"I'll be there for you"

(Ed)

"I'll be there for you"

(Al)

"I'll be there for you"

(Both)

"'Cause you're there for me too..." Al laughed.

"Well brother, hopefully things will go uphill now." He smiled.

"They will Al, because we'll always be there for eachother, no matter what." He hugged his little brother and ruffled his hair again.

"Try to sleep, you need the rest." He nodded and slowly drifted off.


	11. Girlfriend

**Hi everyone! Here's the next installment. I was bored at the athletics carnival and my friend was listening to this song and raving about my other fic, soo i created this. Enjoy!**

**Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Characters: Edward, Winry and Heather (OC)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY SONGS**

It has been many years since Edward and Alphonse had returned home to Resembool. After an exhausting year of finding love and the philosopher's stone, they decided it was time to return home for some well earned rest.

Ed and Al dragged their new friends down the pathway to their last remaining family - The Rockbells. Heather was whining.

"But what if they don't like me?" Ed squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm sure they'll love you." He smiled at her. Her breath was taken away but she was still worried. They arrived at the front door and Al knocked. Pinako answered soon after.

"Well what a surprise this is." She turned and yelled up the stairs.

"Winry! Unexpected guests." She came running down the stairs.

"ED! AL! YOU'RE HOME!" She ran and hugged both boys close. She spotted the two girls standing behind them.

"Who are they?" Ed pulled away from Winry and wrapped his arms around Heather's waist while Al grabbed Britt's hand.

"Winry, meet Heather and Britt. We met them in Rock Hampton and they helped us get our bodies back." She growled under her breath.

"Are they your girlfriends?" Both boys nodded. She death glared Ed's hand on Heather's waist. Al and Britt moved away.

"We're gonna go for a walk..." They escaped at the first possible moment. Winry continued to glare at the remaining couple. Ed turned them around and began to walk to the kitchen. Winry grabbed his shoulder and soun him around.

(Winry)

"Hey hey, you you"

"I don't like your girlfriend" She shook her head furiously.

"No way, no way"

"I think you need a new one"

"Hey hey, you you"

"I could be your girlfriend" She circled him and pushed Heather away. He reached for her but Winry slipped into his grasp.

"Hey hey, you you"

"I know that you like me"

"No way, no way"

"You know it's not a secret"

"Hey hey, you you"

"I want to be your girlfriend" She trapped him in a corner. Heather tried to push Winry away but she landed on Ed.

"You're so fine"

"I want you mine"

"You're so delicious" She hugged him around the waist.

"I think about you all the time"

"You're so addictive" She leaned in closer to his face. He leaned away.

"Don't you know"

"What I can do"

"To make you feel alright" Heather pulled her off him and stood infront. He wrapped his arms around her. Winry looked at them and waved her finger back and forwards.

"Don't pretend"

"I think you know"

"I'm damn precious"

"And oh yeah" She did a little pose.

"I'm your sweet little princess"

"I can tell you like me too"

"And you know I'm right" Ed transmuted the wall into a door and they escaped out, but Winry followed. She pointed at Heather.

"She's like so whatever"

"You could do so much better"

"I think we should get together now"

"And that's what everyone's talking about" Heather looked at Ed and they both shrugged. She started walking towards them again.

"Hey hey, you you"

"I don't like your girlfriend"

"No way, no way"

"Think you need a new one"

"Hey hey, you you" She got out her wrench and hit it against her hand. Ed stood infront of Heather.

"Hey hey, you you"

"I know that you like me"

"No way, no way"

"You know it's not a secret"

"Hey hey, you you"

"I want to be your girlfriend" She smiled evily and stared at Ed's face.

"I can see the way"

"I see the way you look at me" Ed turned away from her stare.

"And even when you look away"

"I know you think of me"

"I know you talk about me all the time"

"Again and again" She signalled for him to come to her.

"So come over here"

"And tell me what I wanna hear"

"Better yet" She pointed at Heather.

"Make your girlfriend" She made over exhaggurated hand movements.

"Disappear"

"I don't wanna hear you say her name"

"Ever again" She twirled her hair between her fingers.

"She's like so whatever"

"You can do so much better"

"I think we should get together now" She started running towards them.

"And that's what everyone's talking about" They ran from the approaching Winry.

"Hey hey, you you"

"I don't like your girlfriend"

"No way, no way"

"Think you need a new one"

"Hey hey, you you"

"I could be your girlfriend" She threw her spanner and hit Ed on the back of the head. He fell to the ground and Heather kneeled next to him. Winry danced toward them.

"Hey hey, you you"

"I know that you like me"

"No way, no way"

"Know it's not a secret"

"Hey hey, you you"

"I want to be your girlfriend" She twirled Ed's ponytail in between her fingers.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger"

"Coz I can"

"Coz I can do it better"

"There's no other"

"So when's it gonna sink in?" She pointed at Heather.

"She's so stupid"

"What the hell were you thinking!" He rolled away from her and into Heather's arms. Winry got onto her knee's and seemed to growl.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger"

"Coz I can"

"Coz I can do it better"

"There's no other"

"So when's it gonna sink in?"

"She's so stupid"

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ed transmuted a wall around him and Heather. Winry just sung louder.

"Hey hey, you you"

"I don't like your girlfriend"

"No way, no way"

"Think you need a new one"

"Hey hey, you you"

"I could be your girlfriend"

(Heather)

"Now way"

"No way"

(Winry)

"Hey hey, you you"

"I know that you like me"

"No way, no way"

"Think you need a new one"

"Hey hey, you you"

"I want to be your girlfriend" She started hitting hitting the wall with her wrench.

"Hey hey, you you"

"I don't like your girlfriend"

(Heather)

"No way!"

(Winry)

"No way, no way"

"Think you need one"

(Heather)

"Hey!"

(Winry)

"Hey hey, you you"

"I could be your girlfriend"

(Heather)

"No way!"

(Winry)

"Hey hey, you you"

"I know that you like me"

(Heather)

"No way!"

(Winry)

"No way, no way"

"You know it's not a secret"

(Heather)

"Hey!"

(Winry)

"Hey hey, you you"

"I want to be your girlfriend"

(Heather)

"NO WAY!" She burst through the wall and belt Winry ovet the head with her wrench. Ed was gobsmacked.

"Stay away from Edward! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the house. Winry rubbed her head.

"It won't stop me from loving him..."


	12. Far Away

**Heyy again! I'm back with another totally random songfic! I hope you like it. Personally, I think it's cute! ^^ Enjoy!**

**Song: Far Away by Nickleback**

**Characters: Roy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY SONGS**

Roy knew he'd dug his nose in way too far this time. After discovering the truth about King Bradley, he lost all his subordinates. Furey, Breda, Falman, Havoc and...Hawkeye. He sat at his desk, staring blankly at the sky. He would miss them all dearly, especially Riza. He had loved her since the day they met. But now, not being able to see her face, it was killing him inside. He leaned back in his chair and stared toward his subordinates empty desks.

(Roy)

"This time, this place"

"Misused, mistakes"

"Too long, too late" His eyes finally landed on Riza's desk.

"Who was I to make you wait"

"Just one chance"

"Just one breath

"Just in case there's just one left"

" 'Cause you know"

"You know, you know" He got up and walked over to his wall of pictures. It contained many good memories. He touched the one of Riza and him.

"That I love you"

"I have loved you all along"

"And I miss you"

"Been far away for far too long"

"I keep dreaming you'll be with me"

"And you'll never go"

"Stop breathing if"

"I don't see you anymore" He sighed and walked over to her desk where her favourite pistol still lay. He fell to his knees.

"On my knees, I'll ask"

"Last chance for one last dance"

" 'Cause with you, I'd withstand"

"All of hell to hold your hand"

"I'd give it all"

"I'd give for us"

"Give anything but I won't give up"

" 'Cause you know"

"You know, you know" He got back to his feet and flicked off the lights in the now abandoned office. He walked down the hall slowly.

"That I love you"

"I have loved you all along"

"And I miss you"

"Been far away for far too long"

"I keep dreaming that you'll be with me"

"And you'll never go"

"Stop breathing if"

"I don't see you anymore" He walked past the King's office. Everyone had gone home. He saw Riza's new desk. On it, he saw a picture of all of them when they were togather, but really, he only saw her.

"So far away"

"Been far away for far too long"

"So far away"

"Been far away for far too long"

"But you know"

"You know, you know" He continued to walk down the hallway.

"I wanted"

"I wanted you to stay"

" 'Cause I needed"

"I need to hear you say"

"That I love you"

"I have loved you all along"

"And I forgive you"

"For being away for far too long" He exited Central command and walked down the pathway. It was beginning to rain.

"So keep breathing"

" 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore"

"Believe it"

"Hold on to me and, never let me go"

"Keep breathing"

" 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore"

"Believe it"

"Hold on to me and, never let go"

"Keep breathing"

"Hold on to me and, never let go"

"Keep breathing"

"Hold on to me and, never let go" His last breath was carried off with the wind. All was quiet except for his last whisper.

"I will reunite us, all of us. You can count on it."


	13. Now You're Gone

**Yo yo yo! Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! I'm glad you all appreciate my songfics. Here's the next one. I have heaps of ideas for more fics so I should update regularly. But I won't be able to this weekend, I has a life for once! So I'll try and get another one up tonight so I don't leave you hanging!**

**Song: Now You're Gone by Bass Hunter**

**Characters: Ed**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY SONGS**

As Ed waved to Winry as the train got further and further away, there was a slight throbbing in his heart. The pain of being torn apart from Winry got worse every time they grew closer. As he walked outside of Central station, it had started to snow. He remembered when they were kids and they used to run and play in the snow. He sighed and walked on.

(Ed)

"Now you're gone"

"I realize my love for you was strong"

"And I miss you here"

"Now you're gone"

"I keep waiting here by the phone"

"With your pictures hanging on the wall" He pulled out his wallet and looked for some money. A photo of Winry fell onto the ground near his feet.

"Now you're gone"

"I realize my love for you was strong"

"And I miss you here"

"Now you're gone"

"And I've been waiting here by the phone"

"With your pictures hanging on the wall" He bent over and picked it up. He stared at it as he walked down the pathway, snow landing gently on the picture.

"Is this the way it's meant to be?"

"Only dreaming that you're missing me"

"I'm waiting here at home"

"I'll be crazy, now you're gone" He put it back in his wallet and walked up the steps to his apartment. He sat down in a very quiet lounge room, sad and alone.

"There's an empty place in my heart"

"It won't alarm me it will break apart"

"It won't heal, it never fades away"

"I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday" He made his way up to his very empty bedroom. He lay with his head on his pillow, snuggled up against the pillow where Winry lay.

"Now you're gone"

"I realize my love for you was strong"

"And I miss you here"

"Now you're gone"

"I've been waiting here by the phone"

"With your pictures hanging on the wall" He rested his head on top of the pillow and held it closer in a caring embrace.

"Is this the way it's meant to be?"

"Only dreaming that you're missing me"

"I'm waiting here at home"

"I'll be crazy, now you're gone" He curled up in a ball and grabbed a picture of Winry off the bed-side table. He hugged it close to his chest.

"Now you're gone"

"I realize my love for you was strong"

"And I miss you here"

"Now you're gone"

"I'm waiting here by the phone"

"With your pictures hanging on the wall"

"Is this the way it's meant to be?"

"Only dreaming that you're missing me"

"I'm waiting here at home"

"I'll be crazy, now you're gone" He sighed as he held the picture close to his heart.

"There's an empty place in my heart"

"It won't alarm me it will break apart"

"It won't heal, it never fades away"

"I'll be thinking 'bout you everyday" He drifted off, thoughts of Winry in his head. He only said one last thing before he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you Winry..." And with that, he was engulfed into his dreams.


	14. Like A Prayer

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm sorry I didn't get to put something up last week. So I'll do as many as I can this week. I came up with this one at a random moment. So enjoy! I am taking requests too!**

**Song: Like A Prayer by the Glee cast**

**Characters: Ed, Winry, Roy and Riza**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS**

Today was the first ever public holiday they had experienced in the military. veryone was extremely happy. Especially those who were couples. Ed and Winry had met at a small cafe where they just happened to bump into Roy and Riza. The couples chatted for a while, exchanging their plans for the fine day.

"Ed and I were thinking of going to the park and just relaxing today. We haven't been able to for a while now" Ed nodded. Roy stood up and took Riza's hand.

"Care if we join?" Winry shook her head and they all made their way to the park. Roy looked up at the sky.

"Funny how life can be so good on occasion, yet so crappy on others." Winry sighed.

(Winry)

"Life is a mystery"

"Everyone must stand alone"

"I hear you call my name" She rested her head on Ed's chest.

"And it feels like..."

"Home..." They all stood up and started dancing.

(All)

"When you call my name"

"It's like a little prayer" They fell to their knees.

"I'm down on my knees"

"I wanna take you there" The boys grabbed the girls hands and started swaying them.

"In the midnight hour"

"I can feel your power"

"Just like a prayer"

"You know I'll take you there" Everyone sat except for Ed, who was now serendaing Winry.

(Ed)

"I hear your voice"

"It's like an angel sighing" Roy started to serende Riza.

(Roy)

"I have no choice"

"I hear your voice"

"Feels like flying" Riza pulled him down next to her.

(Riza)

"I close my eyes"

"Oh god"

"I think I'm falling"

"Out of the sky"

"I close my eyes"

"Let the couples sing" They all jumped up and started singing to their other while staring in their eyes.

(All)

"When you call my name"

"It's like a little prayer"

"I'm down on my knees"

"I wanna take you there" The guys spun the girls around.

"In the midnight hour"

"I can feel your power"

"Just like a prayer"

"You know I'll take you there"

(Riza)

"Just like a prayer"

(Winry)

"You know I'll take you there"

(Riza)

"It's like a dream to me"

(Ed)

"Just like a prayer"

"Your voice can take me there"

(Roy)

"Just like a muse to me"

"You are a mysery"

(Winry)

"Just like a prayer"

(Riza)

"No choice"

(Ed and Roy)

"Your voice can take me there" They all hugged when it finished. Roy chuckled.

"Today is gonna be a good day indeed."

**...As I said, random**


	15. Since You've Been Gone

**Hewoo! Here's that fic I promised! I was originally going to do it with another character but I decided it didn't suit as well. So here it is. Have a good weekend everyone!**

**Song: Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**Characters: Riza**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY SONGS**

Riza sat in her empty apartment. Ever since Roy had left and went to help in the search of Ed, who had mysteriously disappeared right after he summoned Al's body and soul back from beyond the gate, the military and Central in itself held no value in her life anymore. All she had stayed for was to push Roy forward, get him to the top. But now...there was nothing. She laid her head back against the pale-cream wall and sighed.

(Riza)

"Here's the thing"

"We started out friends"

"It was cool, but it was all pretend"

"Yeah, yeah, since you been gone" She crawled over to where she got a nice view over Central.

"You dedicated, you took the time"

"Wasn't long, 'til I called you mine"

"Yeah, yeah, since you been gone" She opened the window and felt the wind against her face.

"And all you'd ever hear me say"

"Is how I pictured me with you"

"That's all you'd ever hear me say" She stuck her head out the window and stared toward Central command.

"But since you've been gone"

"I can breathe for the first time"

"I'm so moving on"

"Yeah yeah"

"Thanks to you"

"Now I get"

"I Get what I want"

"Since you've been gone" She sat back down on her bed and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"How can I put it?"

"You put me on"

"I even fell for that stupid love song"

"Yeah yeah"

"Since you've been gone" Black Hayate jumped up next to her. She stroked his fur.

"How come I'd never hear you say"

"I just wanna be with you"

"Guess you never felt that way" She got up off her bed and walked towards her wardrobe.

"But since you've been gone"

"I can breathe for the first time" She pulled on her favourite coat.

"I'm so moving on"

"Yeah yeah" She left her house, Black Hayate close behind.

"Thanks to you"

"Now I get"

"I get what I want"

"Since you've been gone" She walked down the street, not noticing that she was walking past Roy's house.

"You had your chance"

"You blew it"

"Out of sight"

"Out of mind" She looked up and saw the familiar house.

"Shut your mouth"

"I just can't take it!"

"Again and again and again and again!" She walked up and took a seat on the steps of his house.

"Since you've been gone"

"I can breathe for the first time"

"I'm so moving on"

"Yeah yeah"

"Thanks to you"

"Now I get"

"I get what I want" Black Hayate curled up on her lap. His fur reminded her of Roy's hair. She stroked it.

"I can breathe for the first time"

"I'm so moving on"

"Yeah yeah"

"Thanks to you"

"Now I get"

"You should know"

"That I get"

"I get what I want" She got up and started to walk down the street.

"Since you've been gone" She heard the pattering of footsteps behind her.

"Since you've been gone"

"Since you've been gone" The footsteps got louder, too loud for Black Hayate. She turned around and saw Roy.

(Riza)

"Since you've been gone" He walked up and took her into a caring embrace.

"I missed you. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly" She pulled back and slapped him.

"That's for leaving me" She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"And that's for coming back" They both smiled and walked home together, hand in hand.


	16. Do You Like Waffles?

**Hi everyone! Holidays are finally here so I'll be able to write lots! I came up with this entirely random one while sitting bored at the airport! Enjoy!**

**Song: Do You Like Waffles? by Parry Gripp**

**Characters: Gluttony**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS**

Gluttony was happily walking down the streets of East City looking for Lust. He was feeling awfully hungry. His tummy started grumbling.

"I'm hungry..." His stomach grumbled again. He continued walking the streets of East. A very nice looking man approached him.

"Gee son, you look hungry. Would you like some food?" Gluttony nodded his head.

"Yes! Yes!" The stall owner walked behind his stall.

"I just have one question for you." Gluttony waited patiently.

(Store Owner)

"Do you like waffles?"

(Gluttony)

"Yeah I like waffles!"

(Store Owner)

"Do you like pancakes?"

(Gluttony)

"Yeah I like pancakes!"

(Store Owner)

"Do you like french toast?"

(Gluttony)

"Yeah I like french toast!"

(Store Owner)

"Do do do do" Gluttony jumped up and started dancing.

(Gluttony)

"Can't wait to get a mouthful!"

(Store Owner)

"Waffles!"

(Gluttony)

"Waffles!"

(Store Owner)

"Waffles!"

"Wa-"

(Gluttony)

"Do do do do" Gluttony spun around like a fairy.

"Can't wait to get a mouthful!"

(Store Owner)

"Do you like waffles?"

(Gluttony)

"Yeah I like waffles!"

(Store Owner)

"Do you like pancakes?"

(Gluttony)

"Yeah I like pancakes!" He was shuddering from anticipation.

(Store Owner)

"Do you like french toast?"

(Gluttony)

"Yeah I like french toast!"

(Store Owner)

"Do do do do"

(Gluttony)

"Can't wait to get a mouthful!" And with that, Gluttony jumped on the stall and ate all the waffles, pancakes and french toast the man spoke of...and he ate the man too...


	17. Mustang's Girl

**Heyy! I got this idea when I watched Glee and heard the song, then I read another fanfic and it clicked and I had to write it. So enjoy! Remember, I take requests!**

**Song: Jesse's Girl by Rick Springfield**

**Characters: Havoc**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS**

Havoc sat at his desk, playing with a cigarette. He'd been a little down lately. Last week, he had finally worked up the courage to ask Hawkeye out on a date, but when he walked in to work to do it, he found her with her face glued to Colonel Mustang's. He was happy they were going out. Everyone thought they should, but still...

(Havoc)

"Mustang is a friend"

"Yea I know"

"He's been a good friend of mine'

"But lately something's changed"

"That ain't hard to define"

"Mustang's got himself a girl'

"And I wanna make her mine" He looked over to where the Lieutenant was sitting. As had been happening for the last week, she was just staring at the Colonel, and he was staring back.

(Havoc)

"And she's watching him with those eyes"

"And she's lovin' him with that body"

"I just know it"

And he's holding her in his arms"

"Late late at night" He couldn't stand the sight of the two love-birds anymore. He escaped the room as fast as he could and walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

(Havoc)

"You know I wish that I had Mustang's girl"

"I wish that I had Mustang's girl"

"Where can I find a woman like that?" He entered the cafeteria and somehow they had beaten him there. He took a seat one table away. His voice was low and quiet.

(Havoc)

"I'll play along with the charade"

"There doesn't seem to be a reason to change"

"You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute" His gaze made his way over to her again.

"I wanna tell her that I love her"

"But the point is probably moot" Both Roy and Riza looked like they had teleported. They were positioned exactly as they were back in the office, just staring at eachother.

(Havoc)

"'Cause she's watching him with those eyes"

"And she's lovin' him with that body"

"I just know it"

"And he's holding her in his arms"

"Late late at night" He took his chance to escape again, this time to the gym. He needed to hit something, and soon.

(Havoc)

"You know I wish that I had Mustang's girl"

"I wish that I had Mustang's girl" He almost ran into the gym, hitting the closest punching bag possible.

"Where can I find a woman like that?"

"Like Mustang's girl"

"I wish that I had Mustang's girl"

"Where can I find a woman"

"Where can I find a woman like that?" He belted into the bag. After a good minute of furious pounding, he took a seat on a near-by bench. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror.

(Havoc)

"And I'm looking in the mirror all the time"

"Wonderin' what she don't see in me"

"I've been funny"

"I've been cool with the lines"

"Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?" He went to the restrooms to take a quick shower. He quickly scoped the restrooms to see if anyone was there. All clear.

(Havoc)

"Tell me!"

"Why can't I find a woman like that?" He scrubed himself over before getting out and quickly dressing. He started to make his way back to the office.

(Havoc)

"You know I wish that I had Mustang's girl"

"I wish that I had Mustang's girl"

"I want Mustang's girl"

"Where can I find a woman like that?"

"Like Mustang's girl"

"I wish that I had Mustang's girl"

"I wanna I want"

"Mustang's girl" He walked into the office to see the absense of everyone. That was unusual. He walked in further and further until he heard the door close. He turned around slowly to see Roy standing there, a furious look on his face. With one gulp, Havoc was suddenly running for his life, dodging flames.

"SIR, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!" Roy growled.

"TELL IT TO THE FLAMES, LOVER BOY!"


	18. Come What May

**Heyy everyone! I AM SO SORRY I AHVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG! I had holidays, which meant family committments, so no free time, and now I have school, so I've had homework. But I am going to write as much as I can! Enjoy!**

**Song: Come What May - Finale from Moulin Rouge**

**Characters: Lan-Fan and Ling**

**Song Link - ****.com/watch?v=g1hz1xrqvos&feature=related**

As Ling's body slowly turned to the carbon material that Greed could create, she knew it was no longer her young master. She stared after him as Greed walked.

"Well, time for me to leave, I'll say goodbye to the prince for you" He waved a hand over his shoulder as he departed further into the forest. The tears started to pour down her cheeks. She couldn't lose him. Her grandfather and herself had lived for years to protect him, and she knew that what she felt was more than that.

(Lan-Fan)

"Never knew..."

"I could"

"Feel"

"Like this" His pace slowed slightly.

"It's like I've never seen"

"The sky before"

"Want to vanish"

"Inside your kiss" Greed stopped walking completely. His arm was shaking slightly.

"Everyday I'm loving you"

"More and more"

"Listen to my heart"

"Can you hear it sing?" His body began to quiver.

"Come back to me"

"And forgive everything!" A light breeze began to blow, making her hair fly across her face.

"Seasons may change"

"Winter to Spring" She smiled softly, even though he couldn't see.

"I love you"

"Til the end"

"Of"

"Time" The carbon source on the outside of Ling's body receeded quickly. He turned slowly to face her, a face on him she's never seen before. It seemed serious and intense, but she knew it had to be her young master.

(Ling)

"Come what may" She looked to him slowly.

"Come what may"

"Come what may" He put his hand out, a gesture for her to come and get it.

"Come what may!" She made her way towards him, having to force herself not to sprint.

"I will love you!"

(Lan-Fan)

"I will love you!"

(Ling)

"Until my die-"

(Ling and Lan-Fan)

"Dying day!"

"Come what may!" They folded their hands together, it was almost as natural as breathing.

(Ling)

"Come what may"

(Lan-Fan)

"Come what may" The short silence still brought music to their ears.

(Ling and Lan-Fan)

"I will love you"

"Until my dying-" Just as this intimate moment was about to lead to what they know they wanted, they heard a loud bang, and what heard like Ed's voice. They looked over toward the sound, and saw Ed being attacked by Envy. He yelled over to them.

"Ling! It's Envy! He wants to kill you!" Envy kicked Ed in the face.

"Shut up!"

"Get her outta here Ling!"

"Gluttony! Get them!" Gluttony waddled closer to them.

"So I can eat them?" Envy chuckled.

"No problem! Now get them!" Ed flipped out of Envy's grasp and infront of Ling and Lan-Fan.

(Ed)

"No matter what you say"

(Ed, Ling and Lan-Fan)

"This show is ending our way!" All three poised for battle.

"Come on and stand your ground"

"For freedom"

"Beauty"

"And for love" Envy and Gluttony'd faces went blank, and suddenly fled.

(Ed)

"How wonderful life is"

(Lan-Fan)

"One day I'll fly away"

(Ling)

"My gift is my song"

(Ed)

"The children of the revolution"

"No you won't fool the children of the revolution"

(Lan-Fan)

"One day I'll fly away!"

(Ling)

"My gift is my song"

(Ed)

"No you won't fool the children of the revolution"

"No you won't fool the children of the revolution" Ed placed Ling and Lan-Fan's hands together again.

"Come what may" He looked between them. Ling and Lan-Fan's eye's slowly moved up to look into the others.

(Ling and Lan-Fan)

"I will love you"

(Ed)

"Come what may"

(Ling and Lan-Fan)

"Yes!"

"I will love you"

(Ed)

"Come what may"

-  
(Ling and Lan-Fan)

"I will love you"

(Ed)

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!"

(Ling and Lan-fan)

"Until my dying day" As they stared at eachother, Ed slipped away into the shadows to leave them alone. It was bout time someone found some peace in this crazy world.


	19. The Show Must Go On

**Heyy my awesome readers! Here is yet another fic for you all to enjoy! I don't have homework today so I'm writing as much as possible! Enjoy!**

**Song: The Show Must Go On from Moulin Rouge**

**Characters: Armstrong, Ed, Winry**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS**

Today was the day. The day that Winry Rockbell would do her part in trying to help her friends old and new.

'All I have to do is pretend to have a fight with Ed. But make him believe it. It's the only way I can make him stop thinking about my safety and help everyone else...' is all she could think. As she exited her small room that she was staying in, she bumped into Al in the hallway. With a quick good morning, she kept searching for the Elric brother that she needed.

(Winry)

"I was a fool"

"To"

"Believe" She stopped infront of his bedroom door.

"A fool"

"To"

"Believe" She peeked in and saw that he wasn't there. She turned back around and continued walking down the hallway.

"It all"

"Ends"

"Today" She stopped at the kitchen door, where she could hear the sounds of Ed eating.

"Yes it all"

"Ends"

"Today" She walked in slowly. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Good morning Winry" She looked away, she couldn't do this, but she had too. She looked back over at him.

"Edward...I'm leaving. Please don't come after me or follow me, I've made up my mind. You can only come after me after you have achieved what you have wanted too for so long." His face dropped instantly.

"Winry...what are you saying?" She swallowed hard, trying to keep up her act.

"I'm holding you back! Just don't try and stop me!" She turned and ran down the hall, grabbing her bag on the way past. Ed just sat, still trying to absorb what had just happened. Neither new that the major had heard everything that had just happened. Winry kept running.

(Winry)

"Today's the day" Ed sat with his back on the kitchen wall.

(Ed and Winry)

"When dreaming"

"Ends..." Major Armstrong left his place from listening at the door and began to walk down the hallway extremely slowly.

(Armstrong)

"Another hero"

"Another mindless crime"

"Behind closed doors"

"Of our fragile lives"

"On and on"

"Does anybody know"

"What we are living for?" He walked outside and made his way down the path to the train station.

"Whatever happens"

"We leave it all to chance" He could see Winry running ahead of him.

"Another heartache"

"Another failed romance" He looked to the ground where he could see very small and very faint wet spots.

"On and on"

"Does anybody know"

"What we are living for?" He looked back up to Winry. He knew why she was doing this, and although he didn't want to, he agreed with her choice.

"The show must go on" He began to walk after her again.

"The show must go on" Back at home, Ed peered out the window. He still didn't understand why she had to leave so early, it was only sunrise.

(Ed and Armstrong)

"Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage"

"That holds our final destiny"

(Armstrong)

"The show must go on"

"The show must go on" He saw Winry arrive at the station and take a seat to wait for the approaching train.

(Winry)

"Inside my heart is breaking" Tears began to fill her eyes.

"My make-up"

"May be flaking" She rubbed her eyes and stood up ready to board the train that was pulling into the station.

"But my smile..."

"Still stays on" Armstrong ran to try and get on the train in time.

(Armstrong)

"The show must go on"

"The show must go on" He jumped on just as the doors were closing. He saw Winry seated near the window staring to where the Elrics were. She put her hand on the glass.

(Winry)

"I'll top the bill"

"I'll earn the kill"

"I have to find the will to carry" Armstrong took a seat next to her.

(Armstrong and Winry)

"On with the"

"On with the"

"On with the show!" Armstrong rubbed her shoulder.

(Armstrong)

"On with the show!"

"On with the show!" She slouched back in her seat once the house was out of sight. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"The show"

"Must"

"Go"

"On!" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this Major..." He smiled.

"Miss Winry, you are a strong woman, do this, and the Elrics will be done that much faster and you'll have all the time in the world to spend with them." She smiled.

"Thanks Major" and with that, she went back to staring out the window, thinking of what to do while shje waited for them.


	20. Royai Love

**Hi my awesome peeps! Heres another lovey-ish one for ya's! Don't know why I'm writing so many like this :/ Oh well, enjoy!**

**Song: Elephant Love Melody from Moulin Rouge**

**Characters: Roy and Riza**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS**

For weeks Roy Mustang had been trying to obtain the unobtainable, Riza Hawkeye. He had asked her out on countless dates and it all ended, getting shots fired at him, barely missing his head, but he didn't give up, more like, he wouldn't. He was in love with this woman, and that was all there was too it.

It was yet another beautiful night in Central. Everyone was heading home, and it was time for Roy's daily task, ask Riza out. He walked over to her desk after everyone had left, as usual, and took a seat on it. She turned around and looked at him.

"No" He began to whine.

"But why?" Her hand inched towards her gun.

"Beacuse, I don't want to."

"But, love is many splendid thing" He started walking across the room.

"Love, lifts us up where we belong" He spun around to face her.

"All you need is love" She sighed.

"Please don't start that again." He walked towards her, arms outstretched.

(Roy)

"All you need is love" Her hand was getting closer to the gun.

(Riza)

"A girl has got to eat" He continued to walk towards her.

(Roy)

"All you need is love" She pointed out the window.

(Riza)

"She'll end up on the street!"

(Roy)

"All you need is love" She drew her gun and pointed it at his face.

(Riza)

"Love is just a game" He commando rolled and landed next to her legs.

(Roy)

"I was made for loving you baby" She shot at him, but missed.

"You were made for loving me" She walked away from him.

(Riza)

"The only way of loving me baby"

"Is to pay a lovely fee" He got to his feet.

(Roy)

"Just one night"

"Give me just one night" She leant against the window frame.

(Riza)

"There's no way"

"Cause you can't pay" He made his way over to her and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around to face him.

(Roy)

"In the name of love!"

"One night in the name of love!" She pulled her hand back and walked away again.

(Riza)

"You crazy fool"

"I won't give in to you" He extended his hand after her.

(Roy)

"Don't"

"Leave me this way" He hung his head a little.

"I can't survive"

"Without your sweet love"

"Oh baby..."

"Don't leave me this way" Riza stopped walking and gazed at the door.

(Riza)

"You'd think that people"

"Would've had enough"

"Of silly love songs" He walked towards her again, slowly this time.

(Roy)

"I look around me and I see"

"It isn't so"

"No" She was considering turning around to face him. She turned slightly, just enough to be able to see him.

(Riza)

"Some people want to fill the world"

"With silly love songs" He went to put his arms around her waist.

(Roy)

"And what's wrong with that?" She hit his hands away.

"I'd like to know"

"Cause here I go..." He ran and jumped up on his desk.

"Again" He turned back and faced her.

"Love lifts us up where we belong!" She was gobsmacked. He He raised his hands as he serenaded her.

"Where eagles fly"

"On a mountain high" She looked at him with wide eyes.

(Riza)

"Love makes us act like we are fools!" She thew her arms around.

"Throw our lives away"

"For one"

"Happy day!" He jumped down and grabbed her hands.

(Roy)

"We could be heroes!"

"Just for one day" She freed her hands and pointed at his chest.

(Riza)

"You"

"You will be mean" He shook his head.

(Roy)

"No"

"I won't"

(Riza)

"And I..."

"I'll drink all the time" She went to leave but he grabbed her hand.

(Roy)

"We should be lovers" She looked down, not pulling her hand away.

(Riza)

"We can't do that" He turned her around to face him, but she kept her head low.

(Roy)

"We should be lovers"

"And that's a fact" She slowly looked up at him.

(Riza)

"Though nothing"

"Would keep us together" He put one hand on her cheek.

(Roy)

"We could steal time"

(Roy and Riza)

"Just for one day" He slowly raised his other hand to her face, eyeing hers to make sure she didn't try to shoot him, and to his surprise, she didn't.

"We could be heroes"

"Forever and ever"

"We could be heroes"

"Forever and ever"

"We can be heroes..." Roy leaned in and rested his forehead against Riza's.

(Roy)

"Just because I"

"Will always love you..."

(Riza)

"I..."

(Roy and Riza)

"Just can't help loving..." Riza rested her head against Roy's chest.

(Riza)

"How wonderful life is..."

(Roy and Riza)

"Now you're in..."

"The world" Roy chuckled to himself. Riza looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" He looked down at her and caressed her face.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this..."

"Do what...?" He slowly leant down and kisssed her on the lips. To her surprise, she didn't mind at all.


	21. Love the Way You Lie

**Heyy everyone! My first free afternoon since I got back from holidays, so I decided to write some more :) Enjoy!**

**Song: Love the way you lie ft. Rihanna by Eminem**

**Characters: Roy and Riza**

**Requested by: WaterBeastSealedInside**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS**

**Warning: Does contain swearing**

Roy and Riza had been dating for 3 years now, since they met Edward and Alphonse to be more precise. But lately, things hadn't been going so well. With all the pressures of work, they were constantly fighting. Roy was being harassed by the higher ups about some things he wouldn't tell Riza about. Whenever she asked what was going on, he'd snap. Once, he got so mad that he hit her, and he hasn't been able to live with himself since.

Riza was walking home from work, alone, when she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned, gun in hand. When she saw it was only Roy, she tried to calm herself enough to put her gun away, but even that had been harder then usual lately.

"What is it, Roy?" He didn't look up when he spoke to her.

"Riza, about the other night..."

"Don't bring it up again, we talked about this."

"But still..." Riza sighed.

"Roy, I think we should take a break for a while. We both need some time to breathe, be alone." Roy looked up.

"But Riza, I can't live without you!" She just turned away.

"Well you'll have to, for a little while at least." Then she just walked away, and all Roy could do was watch.

(Riza)

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn"

"Buts it's alright because I like the way it hurts" A small tear made its way down her face.

"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry"

"But that's alright because I love the way you lie"

"I love the way you lie" Then she was out of sight. Roy turned and bashed both hands against the side of HQ.

(Roy)

"I can't tell you what it really is"

"I can only tell you what it feels like" He slid down the wall until he was sitiitng against it.

"And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe"

"I can't breathe"

"But I still fight"

"While I can fight" He got up, using the wall as assistance, and started to walk after her.

"As long as the wrong feels right"

"It's like I'm in flight"

"High of a love"

"Drunk from the hate"

"It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it more that I suffer"

"I sufficate" He took a seat in the gutter, gaining strange looks from the people walking past him.

"And right before I'm about to drown" Riza, the last person he expected to help him, offered him her hand.

"She resuscitates me" he took her hand, but didn't let go. She hit him away, glaring.

"She fuckin' hates me"

"And I love it" She turned and walked away.

"Wait"

"Where you goin?"

(Riza)

"I'm leaving you"

(Roy)

"No you ain't"

"Come back"

"We're running right back" She walked off.

"Here we go again" He flung his arms up in the air.

"It's so insane"

"Cause when it's going good"

"It's goin great"

"I'm Superman"

"With the wind in his bag"

"Shes' Lois Lane"

"But when it's bad"

"It's awful" He covered his face with his hands.

"I feel so ashamed"

"I snap" He punched the wall again, grazing his knuckle.

"Who's that dude?"

"I don't even know his name"

"I laid hands on her" He looked at his bleeding knucle.

"I'll never stoop so low again"

"I guess I don't know my own strength"

Riza was further around up the road. Part of her wanted to go see if he was ok, but another part thought the bastard deserved whatever he got.

(Riza)

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn"

"But that's alright because I like the way it hurts" She felt herself getting angry again. She shot three holes in the wall.

"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry" She lowered her gun and rested her head against the wall.

"But that's alright because I love the way you lie"

"I love the way you lie" She leant back against the wall.

"I love the way you lie"

Roy was once again sitting against the wall. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this.

(Roy)

"You ever love someone so much"

"You can barely breathe"

"When you're with them"

"You meet" He remembered the day when they met. It was when they were young, and Roy was working under her father. They played together one day in the backyard.

"And neither one of you"

"Even know what hit em"

"Got that warm fuzzy feeling"

"Yeah them chills"

"Used to get em"

"Now you're getting fuck of sick"

"Of lookin at 'em"

"You swore you've never hit 'em"

"Never do anything to hurt 'em" He looked back down at his hand, the one he hit her with.

"Now you're in each other's face"

"Spewing venom"

"And these words"

"When you spit 'em"

"You push"

"Pull each other's hair"

"Scratch, claw, bit 'em"

"Throw 'em down"

"Pin 'em" Roy flinched at every word. It reminded him too much of that night. He hit her, and she hit back. They both did things they were ashamed of, and neither of them would speak about it.

"So lost in the moments"

"When you're in 'em"

"It's the rage that took over"

"It controls you both"

"So they say it's best"

"To go your seperate ways"

"Guess that they don't know ya"

"Cause today"

"That was yesterday" He had a sudden realisation. Maybe he could fix things, just maybe...

"Yesterday is over"

"It's a different day" He got back up and started running after her.

"Sound like a broken records"

"Playin over"

"But you promised her"

"Next time you'll show restraint"

"You don't get another chance"

"Life is no nintendo game"

"But you lied again" He slowed down a little. What if he was wrong?

"Now you get to watch her leave"

"Out the window"

"Guess that's why they call it window pane" He sped up again. He didn't care anymore. He needed her, so he would do almost anything to get her back.

Riza was sitting in the gutter. She felt so hopeless, so lonely. She heard someone approach, She looked up slightly to see Roy. He didn't come any closer, he could tell she was pissed.

(Riza)

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn"

"But that's alright because I like the way it hurts"

"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry"

"But that's alright because I love the way you lie" She looked away again.

"I love the way you lie" She sighed.

"I love the way you lie" Roy took a step closer.

(Roy)

"Now I know we said things"

"Did things"

"That we didn't mean"

"And we fall back"

"Into the same patterns"

"Same routine"

"But your temper's just as bad"

"As mine is"

"You're the same as me"

"But when it comes to love"

"You're just as blinded" He held his hand out, but she didn't move.

"Baby please come back"

"It wasn't you"

"Baby it was me" He took another step toward her.

"Maybe our relationship"

"Isn't as crazy as it seems"

"Maybe that's what happens"

"When a tornado meets a volcano"

"All I know is"

"I love you too much"

"To walk away though" Riza hadn't noticed, but she had self-conscoiusly made her way back to their apartment.

"Come inside"

"Pick up your bags off the sidewalk" He moved the one that was next to her and sat down beside her.

"Don't you hear sincerity?"

"In my voice when I talk"

"Told you this is my fault" He tried to make her face him, but she wouldn't look.

"Look me in the eyeball"

"Next time I'm pissed"

"I'll aim my fist"

"At the dry wall" She looked at him, still angry.

"Next time"

"There will be no next time"

"I apologize" She smiled a little.

"Even though I know it's lies"

"I'm tired of the games"

"I just want her back" He took her hand in his and held it to his face.

"I know I'm a liar" He whispered very quietly under his breath, quiet enough that she didn't hear.

"If she ever tries to fuckin leave again"

"I'mma tie her to the bed"

"And set this house on fire" She looked over at him again. He just smiled and she looked away.

(Riza)

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn" She squeezed his hand.

"But that's alright because I like the way it hurts"

"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry"

"But that's alright because I love the way you lie" She placed her forehead against his.

"I love the way you lie" She moved her lips closer to his ear.

"I love the way you lie" His breathe was ragged, but she pulled away and picked up her stuff.

"Let's go inside, it's getting late" He smiled, knowing he was forgiven, for now.


	22. Papa Can You Hear Me?

**Heya there everyone! So we watched this movie in english today and I thought it would fit perfectly with what you're about to read, so enjoy!**

**Song: Papa Can You Hear Me? from Yentl**

**Characters: Elicia Hughes**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS**

It was Elicia's 10th birthday. Her father had passed away many years ago now, more than she cared to remember. But lately, she craved his attention. She wanted to see him again. Feel his prickly beard rub along her face, his comforting hugs, his constant bragging. She missed it all. Her birthday party was tomorrow, but she really wasn't in the mood for a party. All she wanted was to see her dad.

While Gracia went out shopping, Elicia was sitting on her bedroom floor playing with her dolls. She had been reading alot lately. She was an intelligent girl. She had an interest in the beliefs of the world. But one belief caught her attention, God. According to the books, in the afterlife, God would care for you and take you to heaven. That was enough to make her want to believe, believing in that made her feel better, knowing her dad could of gone to such a place.

(Elicia)

"God" She went to her wardrobe and brought out a candle. She would light one everynight for her dad and put it on her bedstand. Maes loved candles.

"Our heavinly father" She lit the candle and placed it on the holder beside her bed.

"Oh god" She sat on her bed and stared at the candle.

"And my father"

"Who's also in heaven"

"May the light"

"Of this flickering candle" She rested her face in her palms, just covering her eyes.

"Illuminate the night the way your spirit"

"Illuminates my soul" She looked up slightly from her handsto the photo she had of them on her bedside table. It was the last photo taken of him before he died.

"Papa"

"Can you hear me?"

"Papa"

"Can you see me?" She picked up the photo and held it in her lap.

"Papa can you find me in the night?"

"Papa are you near me?"

"Papa can you hear me?"

"Papa can you help me not be frightened?" She looked up and out her window, the stars were shining brighter than usual. She felt as if they were teasing her.

"Looking at the skies I seem to see a million eyes"

"Which ones are yours?"

"Where are you now that yesterday has waved goodbye and closed its doors?" She got up and opened her window, leaning against the frame of it into the dark night.

"The night is so much darker" A small breeze blew her hair around her face.

"The wind is so much colder"

"The world I see is so much bigger"

"Now that I'm alone" She rested her head against the frame.

"Papa please forgive me"

"Try to understand me"

"Papa don't you know I had no choice"

"Can you hear me praying?" She looked up at the sky, a small tear in her eye.

"Anything I'm saying?"

"Even though the night is filled with voices?" She turned back to her room, picking up several books.

"I remember everything you taught me"

"Every book I've ever read" She opened up the first one they read together, the first one that required reading.

"Can all the words in all the books"

"Help me to face what lies ahead?" She stood in the middle of her room.

"The trees feel so much taller" She slumped to the ground.

"And I feel so much smaller"

"The moon is twice as lonely and the stars are half as bright" SHe hopped back onto her bed and hugged up to her picture of them.

"Papa how I love you"

"Papa, how I need you" She lay back in her bed, still hugging her pillow.

"Papa how I miss you"

"Kissing me goodnight" She snuggled up into her covers.

"I love you daddy..." and as she fell asleep, Gracia peeked through her door.

"Maes dear, I'll keep a close on her for you" and then she closed the door and left her daughter to pleseant dreams.


	23. What You Mean To Me

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long. Had school and stuff on. But here's another one for ya :D**

**Song: What You Mean To Me from StarStruck**

**Characters: Edward and Winry**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS...if I did why would I be writing this? I'd just make it an official vid XD**

It had been 2 years since Ed and Al had first left Resembool, and the Rockbells hadn't heard from them once. On a daily basis Winry would wait near the phone and just wish for a call, just to know that they were ok. Ever since the day Roy Mustang had showed up and suggested Ed join the military, he never acted the same. He wasn't the small, care free Ed that she loved, and she had a feeling that he never would be again.

Winry was working on a new model automail. She was hoping to try it out on Ed, but she knew he probably wouldn't be back for a while. As she worked, she heard a faint tapping at the door.

"It's probably granny locking herself out again" She put the dismantled arm down and made her way up the stairs. The knocking continued.

"Ok ok, geez someone's impatient." As she got closer to the door, she heard the sound of screws hitting the ground. She stood still for a moment.

"Maybe it's a client?" She put her hand on the door knob and opened it a little. She peeked through and saw a broken arm dangling in front of her face. Before even taking into account who the client was, she grabbed the mangled piece of what was left of an arm.

"What the hell happened!" Her client chuckled.

"The usual. Fighting, trying to get bodies back, something along thos lines." At the sound of that voice, she froze and looked up slowly. A pair of golden eyes were looking at her.

"Ed?" He smiled at her.

"What? No hello?" She reached behind her back and swung her arm forward, wrench in hand. Ed flew back and landed flat on his face. He flipped himself over.

"What the hell was that for?" Winry just pouted at him.

"You go away for two years, I don't even get a call or a letter, then you turn up on my doorstep, and only then because you need me to fix your automail! You tell me what's wrong with that Edward Elric!" He just looked up at her, holding his head. She turned and slammed the door in his face. He faintly heard her yell something that he didn't understand. He hoisted himself up and let himself in. He searched the house for her until her finally found her, in her room crying. He went to go in, but she'd locked the door.

"Winry, let me in" She threw a pillow at the door.

"Go away Edward"

"You know I don't have time to visit, I have to get Al's body back..."

"It's not just that anymore Edward" He stared at the door, confused.

"Then, what is it?" She sniffled.

"You're not the same Ed, I feel like I don't even know you anymore" His eyes widened. He knew she was right. He leant his head against her door.

(Ed)

"Can't blame you'

"For thinking"

"That you never really knew me at all"

"I tried to"

"Deny you"

"But nothing ever made me feel so wrong" She looked up from her pillow towards her door. Was Ed actually admitting his feelings?

"I thought I was protecting you"

"From everything that I go through"

"But I know that we got lost along the way" She couldn't move, what was he trying to say?

"Here I am"

"With all my heart"

"I hope you understand"

"I know I let you down"

"But I'm never"

"Gonna make that mistake again" He rested his head against her door.

"You brought me closer"

"To who I really am"

"Come take my hand"

"I want the world to see"

"What you mean to me"

"What you mean to me" She crawled out of her bed and quietly walked over to the door. She placed her hand against it. On the other side, Ed clentched his fist.

"Just know that"

"I'm sorry"

"I never wanted to make you feel so small"

"A story is just beginning"

"But let the truth"

"Break down these walls" He heard her breath. He knew she was close to the door.

"Oh yeah" She opened the door a little and peeked through the gap. Ed stared back.

"And everytime I think of you"

"I think of how you pushed me through"

"And shown me how much better I could be" He pushed the door open until he was standing directly infront of Winry.

"Here I am"

"With all my heart"

"I hope you understand" Winry's cheeks were turning redder by the second.

"I know I let you down"

"But I'm never"

"Gonna make tha mistake again" Ed smiled softly at her, gaining a small smile back.

"You brought me closer

"To who I really am" He held out his flesh hand.

"Come take my hand"

"I want the world to see"

"What you mean to me" She slowly extended her hand out to his.

"Yeah" He smiled and twirled her around.

"You make me feel like I'm myself"

"Instead of being someone else"

"I wanna live that everyday"

"You say what no one else will say"

"You know exactly how"

"To get to me"

"You know it's what I need" Their faces were barely apart.

"It's what I need" He brought his flesh hand up to her face and cupped her cheek softly.

"Yeah" She wrapped both her hands around his.

"Here I am"

"With all my heart"

"I hope you understand"

(Winry)

"I think I understand"

(Ed)

"I know I let you down"

"But I'm never"

"Gonna make that mistake again"

(Winry)

"Oh no" She brought a hand to his face and pushed a bang out of his eye. His smile was astounding.

(Ed)

"You brought me closer"

"To who I really am"

"So come take my hand" He intertwined their fingers and pulled her closer.

"I want the world to see"

"What you mean to me" He rested his forehead against hers.

"What you mean to me" Winry chuckled a little.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier why?" Ed shrugged.

"Wasn't the right time" Winry pulled away.

"And you think now is? You're missing an arm you know. Bit hard to hug and stuff." Ed smiled.

"Well the faster you fix it, the faster you get a hug" They both laughed and headed for the workshop, hand in hand.


	24. Come Sail Away

**Heyy everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I've been sick and had school and all the usual stuff, but enjoy!**

**Song: Come Sail Away by Styx**

**Characters: Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Riza, Breda, Furey, Falman, Havoc, Hoenheim, Armstrong**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY SONGS**

Ed was gone. Rose had seen it before her very eyes. Envy had stabbed him. No one could live through that. As his body fell limp, not much changed in the world. It seemed so insignificant...

All of the Elric brothers' close friends were gathering at the Rockbell residence in Resembool for a memorial service. Everyone greeted eachother, they spoke of Ed and mourned him. The service was peaceful and somewhat nice, as nice as can be anyway. But as everyone was outside gathering their things to leave, they all saw something that they didn't believe. A silouhette could be seen from the door. It resembled the shape of a boy. Al, now with a full human body examined the silhouette from afar, then suddenly realising who it was. He sprinted across the lawn and jumped at the silouhette, but of course going right through him. Several people followed him. Roy was first at the scene.

"Alphonse what are you..." Everyone noticed the silouhette.

"Edward...?" He smiled.

"Looks like dying isn't all that bad when you get a chance to say goodbye." Al looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Brother, how are you here?" Ed looked down at his sibling.

"I bargained with the gate, and they allowed my soul one hour before I have to go." Everyone stared at him. Winry and Pinako made their way to the front of the crowd. Winry smiled gently.

"Your time's almost up, for good, isn't it?" He nodded.

"So you're...really going for..." She couldn't finish her sentance. A light appeared from beyond the trees, like a door was opening. Ed just smiled at all his friends.

"It's time for me to go now." Many people began crying. Ed just sighed and knelt down next to his sobbing brother.

(Ed)

"I'm sailing away"

"Set an open course"

"For the virgin sea"

"Cause I've got to be free" Al looked up. Ed smiled.

"Free to face the life"

"That's ahead of me" Everyone knew he was saying goodbye. All his military comrades came forward to bid him farewell.

(Havoc)

"On board"

"I'm the captain"

"So climb aboard"

(Breda)

"We'll search for tomorrow"

"On every shore" Ed smiled at them, then noticed Winry kneeling with her head down.

(Winry)

"And I'll try"

"Oh lord"

"I'll try" Then Al knelt beside her and rubbed her shoulders.

(Al)

"To carry on" Ed nodded to him, before hearing Falman.

(Falman)

"I look to the sea"

"Reflections in the waves"

"Spark my memory" Furey spoke up next.

(Furey)

"Some happy"

"Some sad"

"I think of childhood friends"

"And the dreams we had" Riza nudged Roy forward, and he smiled sheepishly at Ed.

(Roy)

"We lived happily forever"

"So the story goes"

(Riza)

"But somehow we missed out"

"On the pot of gold" Everyone turned as Ed's father made an appearence. He had the look of a father in his eye.

(Hoenheim)

"But we'll try best we can" He was interrupted but a large bellowing noise.

(Armstrong)

"To carry on" Then the mood turned a little cheery as Armstrong began to sing.

"A gathering of angels"

"Appeared above my head"

"They sang to me a song of hope"

"And this is what they declared"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away with me" He motioned for everyone to join in. Ed also joined in with the crowd.

(All)

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away with me" Armstrong pointed to Ed and Al.

(Ed and Al)

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away with me" Now it was Roy's teams turn.

(Roy, Riza, Havoc, Falman, Breda and Furey)

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away with me" Armstrong took over once again.

(Armstrong)

"I thought that they were angels"

"But to my surprise"

"We climbed aboard their airship"

"And head for the skies"

"Singing" Ed started fading into the gate, but he held out his hand.

(Ed)

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away with me"

(Ed and Al)

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away with me" Hoenheim stood next to Al as he waved to his brother.

(Ed, Al and Hoenheim)

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away with me" Everyone began to wave to Ed.

(Ed)

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away"

"Come sail away with me..." He waved and smiled.

"Goodbye everyone, thank you all." And then he was gone.

EVeryone soon finished and went home, with one last image of the Fullmetal Alchemist with them, one they'd never forget.


	25. Leather Pants

**Hi again! Back for yet another songfic. This one was inspired by YuGiOh Abridged.**

**Song: Leather Pants by LittleKuriboh**

**Characters: Ed, Roy and Havoc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or this incredibly awesome song**

Ed, Roy and Havoc had just finished filming episode 13 of the first series of FMA, and cheering fangirls awaited athem at the door. But Roy and Havoc noticed that Ed seemed to have a lot more fangirls. Ed smiled and waved, then the screaming began.

"OH MY GOSH ED YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"AHHHH ED YOU'RE SO SEXY" Roy and Havoc couldn't take this, they made their way to Havoc's car and drove away. Roy was first to break the annoyed silence in the car.

"Why does Ed get so many fangirls? We're hot and sexy too..." He was sobbing. Havoc chuckled.

"The whole show is basically based on him, why wouldn't the girls like him?" Roy continued to sob.

"But still. I bet it's because his pants are so tight." Havoc just laughed.

"If you're worried about that, why don't you just take them?" He continued to laugh, but Roy raised his head.

"That's crazy enough to work..." Havoc's laughing stopped.

"Roy, I wasn't serious, what are you planning?" Roy just laughed.

"We'll see who gets the fangirls after what we are gonna do tonight." Havoc just stared at the road.

"We? So I have to come?" Roy laughed.

"Of course! You want more fangirls too, don't you?" Havoc just sighed.

"Fine, but if something happens, you take all the blame." Roy leaned back in his seat and smiled devilishly.

(Roy)

"Hoo-hoooo"

"Ho ho ho HO HO"

"Lets take his leather pants"

"Hoo-hoooo"

"Ho ho ho HO HO"

"Lets take his leather pants" They pulled up infront of their hotel where all the cast were staying, so they could also prepare for their heist without anyone being suspicious.

"Ha ha"

"Ha ha ha"

"Mwaha"

"Ha ha ha"

"La la"

"La la la"

"We want his leather pants" Both exited the car and made their way into the hotel.

"Ga ga"

"Rah rah rah"

"Nah nah"

"Fluh fluh fluh"

"La la"

"Cha cha cha"

"Take off his leather pants" Both entered Roy's hotel room. Roy threw his coat over the lounge chair and went into the bathroom.

"I'm getting ready"

"My legs have been waxed"

"'Cause when we get the I am wearing your slacks"

"Right on my toosh"

"Toosh toosh toosh"

"Right on my toosh"

(Toosh toosh toosh)

(Right in my toosh) Havoc just stared as Roy danced around the hotel room.

"We want your trousers"

"Your breechers"

"Your traps"

"No you can't get these pants from shopping at GAP"

"The service sucks"

"Sucks sucks sucks"

"It really sucks"

(Sucks sucks)

(It really sucks) He was pulling his pants out of his bag and throwing them everywhere. Havoc just sighed.

(Havoc)

"You know that we want them"

"And you know that we need them"

"We want your pants"

"Your leather pants" Roy slumped his arm over Havocs shoulder.

(Roy)

"Me and Jean Havoc"

"We will have our revenge"

"In that we will take your leather pants"

"Ooh-wooh-wooh"

"Me and Jean Havoc"

"We will have our revenge"

"In that we will take your leather pants" Havoc pushed him off while Roy peered out the door. He saw that Ed was just arriving back.

"Wooh wooh wooh wooh wooh wooh"

"Let's take his leather pants"

"Ooh wooh wooh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho"

"Give us the f-ing pants" He glared at Ed's back as he entered his hotel room.

"Flah flah flah flah flah"

"Da da papa pa"

"Yah yah mama mia"

"We want those leather pants" Roy turned back around and looked at his scattered clothes.

"We dont want vinyl"

"Or cheeno"

"Or briefs"

"I am a General"

"And he's a soldior"

"'Cause we're both hot"

"Hot hot hot"

"We are quiete sexy" Roy held a pose.

(Havoc)

"Mustang that doesn't rhyme"

(Roy)

"SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA!" Havoc just stared. Who the hell is Lady Gaga?

"I have watched Phsyco and I liked Vertigo"

"The Birds was ok ohhh I loved Rear Window"

"By Alfred Hitchcock"

"Cock cock cock"

"We love Hitchcock"

"Cock cock cock"

"We love Hitchcock"

(good evening) Havco just turned around and hid his face from the bizarre man he was helping.

(Havoc)

"You know that we want them"

"And you know that we need them"

"We want your pants"

"Your leather pants" Roy stood tall on the table.

(Roy)

"Me and Jean Havoc"

"We will have our revenge"

"In that we will take your leather pants"

"Ooh-wooh-wooh"

"Me and Jean Havoc"

"We will have our revenge"

"In that we will take your leather pants" He leapt of the table and lay back on his bed. Havoc decided to take a seat, this could take a while.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho"

"We want those leather pants"

"No woh woh woh woh woh woh woh woh whoh"

"Let's steal his leather pants" Roy snuck back over to the door, the hallway was clear, they could soon strike.

"Tah tah"

"Mah mah mah"

"Bah bah"

"Wah wah wah"

"Zah zah"

"Vah vah vah"

"Take of his leather pants" He motioned for Havoc to come closer to the door.

"Ga ga"

"Rah rah rah"

"Nah nah"

"Fluh fluh fluh"

"La la"

"Cha cha cha"

"I like these silly noises" Havoc stood near him, peering outside.

(Both)

"Wear wear"

"Leather baby"

"Work it"

"Move your toosh it's sexy"

"Wear wear"

"Leather baby"

"Work it"

"Move your toosh it's sexy"

"Wear wear"

"Leather baby"

"Work it"

(Roy)

"I'M AN EVIL BITCH"

"BABY" They started to sneak along the hallway.

"We want your pants"

"And we want our revenge"

"We want your pants"

"And we're really just friends" They crept a little further almost reaching Ed's door.

"Je voudrais son patalon cuir

"Son pantalon - ..." Roy suddenly sat down.

"WHY AM I SPEAKING FRENCH?"

"WHY AM I SPEAKING FRENCH?"

"I DON'T WANNA BE FRENCH"

"We want your leather pants"

"Take off your friggin pants" They peered through Ed's door. He seemed to be in the shower, and his clothes were laid out on his bed, perfect.

"Me and Jean Havoc"

"We will have our revenge"

"In that we will take your leather pants"

"Ooh-wooh-wooh"

"Me and Jean Havoc"

"We will have our revenge"

"In that we will take your leather pants" They began to sneak in.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho"

"We want your freaking pants"

"Let's get his leather pants"

"Let's take his leather pants" Roy snuck over and grabbed Ed's pants off his bed and replced them with a pair of baggy cargo pants.

"Woh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho"

"Take of those frigging pants"

"Remove his f-ing pants"

"Lets take his leather pants" They made a break back to Roy's room. Roy ran in and jumped on his bed.

"Haha"

"Ha ha ha"

"Mwha"

"Ha ha ha"

"Ga ga"

"Ha ha ha"

"We got the leather pants" Roy continued to laugh.

"Now we can finally get some fan girls!" Havoc just looked at him.

"Roy, You aren't planning to wear those are you?" Roy looked over at him.

"Even if I was, why couldn't I?" Havoc laughed.

"Aren't they a little...small?" Suddenly the door burst open. Ed barged in, wearing cargo pants.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL-" He was cut off by Havoc who put his hand over his mouth.

"Settle down Ed. I was just telling the Colonel how your pants wouldn't fit him." Ed stopped for a second, and Havoc let him go.

"You stole my pants?" Roy laughed hesitently.

"Well you see it's a funny story..." Ed held out his hand.

"Hand them over" Roy didn't move. Ed continued to hold out his hand.

"Mustang, give me my pants" Roy laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ed then walked over to the phone and dialed the reception. Both Roy and Havoc looked at him in confusion. He put on his kid voice, the kid was only 14 years old.

"Hello? Yes, this man took my pants and he won't give them back and he-" Havoc put his hand over his mouth again and Roy took the phone.

"Sorry, my son was just about to have a bath, and he likes to cause trouble, have a good night." He hung up the phone and gave Ed back his pants.

"Stupid kid" Ed just smiled triumphently and went back to his room. Havco looked over at Roy.

"Got any other fans to get more fan girls?"


End file.
